


ruin

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Insults, Mirror Sex, Pegging, i nvr write str8 stuff, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i told you, but i know you never listen.





	ruin

**Author's Note:**

> aka brian deserves to be pegged with an ass like that

he knows it's supposed to be a punishment. 

"you should look at me if you know what's good for you." her voice is low, commanding. brian cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, jumping when she slaps him hard across the cheek. "in the mirror, dumbass. you're so fucking useless, aren't you?" her voice is void of emotion. not even disappointment. it almost stings more than his face. "such a stupid bitch. no wonder pat doesn't want to deal with you."

brian winces and turns back to his reflection, now with a new handprint. "i'm sorry, mistress." he murmurs, hopes she thinks it's genuine enough. she huffs, giving his ass a sharp slap before she moves away. he can hear the jingling of the buckles, can kind of see her tightening the harness around her slender hips. he longs to help, to touch and be useful for her, a _good boy_. she hasn't called him that in awhile. to be fair, he hasn't been one.

 _good boy_ falls easily and frequently from pat's lips. he has to work for it if he wants to hear it from simone. it's few and far between, because brian wasn't really a good boy - not even when he's on his knees for pat, or about to watch himself get fucked in a mirror by simone.

he'd already fingered himself open, at her request. she rarely did it for him, because she told him she thinks it's a waste of her time. brian just nodded and looked down, stretched himself until she snapped at him to stop. he stares at his own eyes in the mirror, but he could see her in his peripheral, tall and radiant behind him, getting ready. she's wearing a bra and panties; brian's naked, and it feels more embarrassing this way. she's allowed to be clothed. he isn't. 

her hand touches his hip first, lingering for a moment before shifting down to his thigh. her touch is warm, her dark nails a sharp contrast to her pale fingers, and she slaps brian's thigh hard. he bites his lip at the sound - the pain would come in a second. "look at yourself. pretty, huh?" she begins, her other hand gripping the back of brian's hair and holding him taut, making him stare at the mirror. "good thing, too. not much else youre good at." she adds dismissively.

brian's breath hitches as he feels it. the lube is cold on the dildo, sending shivers up his spine as she presses against his entrance. the seconds tick by with nothing more than her eyes on him and his eyes on his own and finally she says "beg." and brian's knees buckle.

"please, mistress. fuck me, fuck me, i'll be good, i'm yours, ma'am." he knows how to beg, at least. pat's soft about begging. it takes one well-placed _daddy, please_ and pat's gone. simone glares at him, her expression impassive past her narrowed eyes and downturned lips. brian wonders if she won't. maybe she'll take her strap-on off and make him eat her out instead, and he won't get anything. tears flood his eyes. "i promise. i can take it, mistress, i-"

he cuts himself off with a yelp as she pushes the head in and stills. "i know you can take it, bitch boy. it's not even the big one." she laughs at brian's brief look of disappointment, and ruffles his hair, nails scraping his scalp. "aww, poor little size queen. not a big enough cock for ya, huh?"

"anything's good." brian whispers, and simone pushes a bit deeper. the stretch is welcome, if not a little raw.

"good answer." she praises (well, what could be considered as praise), and bottoms him out in a smooth thrust. brian sobs, a tear running down his cheek. he can see it in the mirror, running down to his jaw, and simone smiles and squeezes his hip.

she fucks him like she always does. it's hard and fast and it makes brian _actually_ cry, no dramatics. she tells him he's a sissy, a little bitch, and brian nods and agrees and apologizes for existing and wasting her time. her hand is tight in his hair, constantly yanking, and brian's sore in more places than one. 

it goes on awhile before simone asks if he wants to cum. brian blinks tears away, looking at her reflection. "can i? please, ma'am?" he asks, and simone nods. he moves to grip his cock, and she pulls his hair even harder. brian thinks he sees stars for a split second. 

"oh, come on. can't you do it without jacking yourself off? or are you completely incompetent?" she scoffs, slamming into him hard. it moves brian's entire body on every thrust. he's never came untouched, and he doesn't think he even _can_ , but she angles herself, has more leverage, and manages to find his prostate. brian squeaks, and thinks that just maybe he can.

it takes time. simone's patient with him, which brian appreciates, but he can tell she's getting irritated with him. he's really going to need to make this up to her, somehow, he thinks. he's nearly overstimulated, bordering on hot white pain as she continues to fuck him, but it's soon. he's trembling through every thrust, close, close, so close-

"would you just fucking do it?" simone growls. he's right there, and - she pulls out just as he cums. it's not even good, all pleasure deserting him at the same time as she leaves him empty. his cock gives a weak dribble of cum, and brian sobs, shaking. all of that for _nothing_ , nothing good. his legs feel weak, and he wraps a hand around himself but it _hurts_ and he gives up, kneeling on the ground.

simone nudges him with her foot. "hmm, pretty poor performance, brian. that sucks, doesn't it?" she says coldly. brian can't bring himself to answer, shuddering on the floor. "get up. maybe if you get me off, i'll let you try again, okay?" her voice is softer now, but still has an edge to it.

brian raises his head, catching a quick glance at himself in the mirror. he's flushed down to his chest, his eyes wet ad red-rimmed, his lips swollen from being bitten. he looks fucked out and used and simone's standing behind him, resting her hand on the top of his head like he's a dog.

he looks like he belongs to her. 

the thought makes his dick twitch long before it's ready. she kicks him a little. "i mean it. get up."

**Author's Note:**

> sorta meant to be a more artsy/loose form fic bc im lazy


End file.
